


Fast-forward

by whiteblossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Casual Genma/Sakura, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Time Travel, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom
Summary: After being hit by an unusual jutsu, Kakashi finds himself thrown seven years into the future.Sneak peak:Struggling to voice his worries, Kakashi settled for "Mah, Sakura-chan. You look ... older?"She made a sound that was half-sob and half-laughter, bringing her hands to rub at her tear streaked cheeks. Whatever sanity that he had been hanging on to shattered with her next words."Well, yeah. It's been seven years."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 194
Kudos: 416





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh em gee guys! I'm so excited for this story. It was literally 4 am, and I was scrolling twitter when the idea hit me. I've read a lot of great pics where Sakura has been sent back in time, but never one where Kakashi was sent forward. I think it would be interesting to write how he would react to a more mature BAMF Sakura, especially without having to be mindful of their age gap!
> 
> —-   
> Update 10/01/20: I’m doing a raffle for my readers! All you have to do is comment on the latest chapter to enter. I will be choosing the winner 14 days from now. The winner will be able to choose a pairing for me to write a one shot on. This is just a small way of me saying thank you to everyone who has patiently been waiting an update. Love you guys!
> 
> Lemme know what y'all think! Happy reading.

* * *

Crimson seeped into his flack jacket, staining the olive colored material a deep shade of green that looked almost black. Pressing his back against a tree trunk, mismatched eyes searched frantically for the rest of Team Seven, a pained hiss forcing itself through clenched teeth as he applied pressure to the gaping hole in his side. 

A flurry of shuriken forced him to duck, and Kakashi cursed under his breath before pulling a kunai from his weapons pouch and lunging at the burly rogue-nin. They met blow for blow, the nin easily deflecting the swipes of his kunai with his own, the brunt force of the impact causing Kakashi to tumble backwards. Pain seared through him, the laceration across his ribs splitting open with every movement. He knew he was currently outmatched, the wheels in his brain turning like clockwork to formulate a plan that would see him out of this alive.

The ground shook suddenly beneath his feet, an exclaimed ‘ _Shannaro!’_ in the distance causing the nin to turn his eyes towards the sound briefly. It was all Kakashi needed.

Desperate to put some space in between them, Kakashi’s hands flew through a series of seals before placing both palms on the ground, a 10 foot tall earth wall emerging in front of him. Ignoring the pain in his side, he sprinted towards the source of the earth’s rumbling, knowing he’d find a pink haired kunoichi pounding craters into the dirt. 

The edges of his vision began to blur, his legs instinctively carrying him from branch to branch. _Just a little further._

With one final spring forward, Kakashi broke through the tree-line, vaguely registering the unconscious bodies of 3 other rogue-nin. His eyes zoned in on a panting Sakura who had one arm slung around Sasuke's shoulder, leaning most of her body weight against him and a grinning Naruto. Relief washed over his body and almost instantly, his knees buckled from underneath him and his body tipped forward, landing on the ground with a harsh thud. 

Within seconds he felt the warmth of Sakura's chakra flowing into him coaxing his cells to regenerate. He turned to face her, intent on warning her and the rest of the team that there was still one more enemy nin. Weakened and disoriented from heavy blood loss, Kakashi struggled to speak, incoherent words tumbling out of his mouth instead. He could see her pink brows pinch in concern and she leaned forward, placing her ear next to his masked mouth to better hear him.

"Still... one-" His words slurred together and from the corner of his eye he saw a stream of bright blue light aimed at them from behind the tree line. He heard the shuffle of Sasuke and Naruto's feet moving towards them, but even in his state of consciousness he knew they would be too late. Making a split second decision, he channeled his remaining chakra into his left palm and shoved Sakura away from the incoming attack.

The breath left her body as she was flung against the bodies of her two teammates, her eyes widening in horror as Kakashi's body was enveloped in the blinding blue light. "Kakashi-sensei!" 

* * *

Kakashi lurched forward, a wave of nausea rolling through him and tugging at his insides. Falling to his hands and knees, he pulled his mask down just as the contents of stomach spewed past his lips. The ringing in his ear made it difficult to balance himself, and he dug his fingers into the cold ground to keep from keeling over. _Wait. Cold? In the middle of summer?_

He forced his eyes open, ignoring the pounding in his head and blinking rapidly to focus his eyes on his surrounding. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and he quickly pushed himself up to his knees, bringing his hands together in an attempt to break whatever genjutsu he was caught in.

"Kai!" He repeated himself three more times before he was unable to ignore the frigid wind biting at his skin. _If this wasn't a genjutsu then ..._

He twisted his body, a panic he hadn't felt since he lost his genin team clawing its way up his throat. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke!" 

The silence that met him permeated his bones quicker than the sub zero temperatures the surrounded him. With shaky hands he pulled a scroll from his back pocket and brought his hands together in a familiar sequence. Biting the pad of his thumb enough to draw blood, he swiped it across the now open scroll. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'_

He felt his chakra fluctuate and the small sensation of relief lasted less than two seconds before despair settled deep inside his stomach. He stared at his hands, eyes wide. In front of him, the snow was undisturbed, no ninken in sight.

* * *

"Petal. Slow down!'

Sakura ignored her captain, pushing forward at break neck speed, the branches splintering underneath her as she pushed off of them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, an unsettling feeling clawing it's way up her throat.

Her team had been on their way home from a mission when they had seen a bright blue beam of light about a mile out from their campsite. They had immediately set out towards it, and Sakura was unable to shake the uneasiness from her. _She hadn't seen a light like that since ..._

She stopped her train of thought, willing her legs to push faster. From beneath her mask she glanced back at her teammates and ordered. "Speed up."

She didn't reply to the out of breath ' _troublesome_ ' or the irritated ' _I thought_ I _was captain.'_

* * *

He felt them before he saw them. 

Standing on his feet, he stumbled forward, kunai drawn in from of him. He stared at the 3 shinobi in front of him, clad in familiar white masks and black cloaks, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. The uniform was familiar, no doubt Konoha's ANBU, but Kakashi knew every single person that had donned a white mask and he was _certain_ he had never seen them before. 

One of them stepped forward, a petite female with light brown hair, and he instinctively took a step back. His sharingan could see the small fluctuation of chakra beneath her skin and he cocked his head to the side curiously. _Why would someone who wears a mask need to hide behind a henge?_

He could hear the sharp intake of breath from the kunoichi in front of him and she took another step forward. Her hand reached for her mask and the one to her right finally stepped forward, grabbing her wrist in a gentle hold. "Petal." His voice was firm, and held a tinge of familiarity. _Genma?_

The kunoichi ripped her arm from his grasp, continuing her way towards Kakashi. His breath caught in his throat as the brown of her hair faded into rose pink locks, just as she tipped the mask to the side revealing brilliant emerald eyes shining with unshed tears. She grabbed him by his vest, jerking his body towards her and enveloping him in a hug so tight, he thought it might be chakra infused. 

Moment's passed and as if sensing his apprehension, she stepped back. "Kakashi-sensei, are you ... are you ok?

He wanted to tell her that no, he definitely was _not_ okay.

In the brief moment before she had hugged him, Kakashi had noticed that she looked _different._ The roundness in her cheeks had been replaced by a more well defined jaw and prominent cheek bones and when she had reached for him, the cloak had shifted, allowing him a glimpse of hips that seemed more well rounded than he remembered coupled with a smaller waist and fuller breast. More importantly, since _when_ was Sakura placed on an ANBU squad?!

Struggling to voice his worries, Kakashi settled for "Mah, Sakura-chan. You look ... older?"

She made a sound that was half-sob and half-laughter, bringing her hands to rub at her tear streaked cheeks. Whatever sanity that he had been hanging on to shattered with her next words.

"Well, yeah. It's been _seven years."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, what do you think? Should I keep going? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for the amazing responses I've gotten! I'd also like to apologize if I took a bit long to put out this new chapter. My family and I took a small mini vacation to visit my grandma who has been recently diagnosed with breast cancer. Cancer sucks, guys! My heart goes out to any of you who have had to deal with or have had to see a family member deal with ANY type of chronic or terminal disease. Sending extra love out to you guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kakashi's lungs constricted, struggling to inflate against the vice grip around his abdomen. Figures that after all he had been through, the famous copy ninja would go out like this. _Death by hug_. The thought alone was comical.

"Naruto," he croaked, inhaling dramatically when the arms around him slackened, "Mah, I can't breathe!”

A resonating thud against the blonde's head caused Naruto to finally release him, bringing his hands to rub at the rapidly swelling bump on his head. "Sakura-channnnnn! That hurt!" His lips jutted out in a childlike pout and Kakashi couldn’t help but think that even though a lot of things had changed, there were some things that certainly hadn't. 

He took in the sight of Naruto, as he argued with the petite pinkette standing next to him. His blonde hair was shorter than he had seen it last, his shoulders broader. His usual bright orange attire was missing, a long white cloak draped across his shoulders instead, the back embroidered with the words _Rokudaime._ Kakashi’s heart swelled with pride, the image Naruto painted reminiscent of his late father. 

His focus shifted back to the conversation, as Naruto plopped back down in his chair and gave a tired sigh. “Sorry for almost crushing you, Kaka-sensei. It’s just that … well, it’s been a while. We thought …” He trailed off, his eyebrows pinching together and his mouth flattening into a grimace. _Dead. We thought you were dead._ The rest of the sentence was left unspoken.

Kakashi gave an understanding nod. Sakura had explained everything on their journey back to Konoha. How he had disappeared in front of them seven years ago, vanishing without a trace, and how Team 7 had torn apart all of Fire Country searching for any clues that might lead them to him. They had spent four years taking mission after mission together, the gloomy cloud that surrounded them growing thicker each time they came back empty handed. To say it had been difficult was an understatement.

Eventually, Naruto was named Rokudaime, and with him unable to leave the village, Sakura and Sasuke continued the search, only taking missions that were in the vicinity of the copy nin’s last sighting.

3 more years passed without any new leads.

With both Sasuke and Sakura being needed for higher ranking missions and the council breathing down his neck, Naruto had reluctantly declared Hatake Kakashi K.I.A, his name joining his fallen genin team on the cenotaph.

Naruto shifted in his seat, “Kaka-sensei, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Kakashi pondered the question for a moment, recalling the feel of Sakura’s soothing chakra flowing through him and then feeling nothing but a cold tug at his insides. His eyes drifted to the pink haired medic, his subconscious bringing up memories of her face contorted in a mix of fear and anger when he pushed her out of harms way. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and cleared his throat before speaking, “I was fighting one of the rogue nins we had encountered during our mission to Iwa. I was injured and I knew I was outmatched, so I went looking for the rest of the squadron. The last thing I remember was Sakura healing me, and then a bright light before everything went dark.”

“It was the same bright light I saw today. That’s how I knew where to find him. He was in the _exact_ spot we last saw him.” Sakura’s tone held a tinge of disbelief but her lips were tugged into a small smile that reflected the relief she felt.

Naruto gave a small chuckle, crossing his hands behind his neck and reclining against his chair, “Well, you always did like being late.”

Sakura stifled a laugh behind her hand and Kakashi gave him a deadpan stare before a sudden realization hit him. His head snapped towards her, “What about the rogue nin?”

She shook her head apologetically, “No, you were the only one there.”

The door suddenly burst open and Kakashi moved instinctively to stand in front of Naruto. A small figure with long blonde hair ran past him and jumped into Naruto’s arms with an energetic squeal, “Daddy!”

Kakashi stared, slack-jawed, at the scene unfolding in front of him. _Daddy?!_

A soft-spoken voice alerted him to the presence of a second person. “Gomen, Naruto-kun. She missed you.”

He watched as Naruto stood with the little girl in his arms and made his way to the door, dipping his head to place a brief kiss on the lips of the violet haired beauty. “Ah, its okay Hinata-chan. We were just finishing up.”

_Ah, Kurenai’s student._

Her opal eyes shifted towards Kakashi and she bowed her head in greeting, “It’s good to see you back, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Mah, no need for such formalities.” He thumped Naruto on the back affectionately, “Although, I see congratulations are in order, Naruto- _kun.”_

Naruto flushed a bright pink at his teasing and shifted the little girl in his arm, so she was facing Kakashi. “Kushina-chan, this is Kakashi-sensei. Say hi.”

The little girl looked at him, pupil-less opal eyes staring at him quizzically. She reached out a tiny finger and gave Kakashi a tentative poke in the chest. When he didn’t move away, she gave a toothy grin, “You my new best friend, dattebayo!”

At the use of his signature catch phrase, Naruto barked out a laugh. “That’s my girl!” He turned to face him, “Kaka-sensei, I know you need a place to stay. I’ll have a new lease ready for you tomorrow morning!  
“ He glanced at Kushina and back him, “Unless you need it done tonight …?”

Kakashi brushed him off with a wave of his hand, “I can wait. I’m sure Genma won’t mind me crashing on his couch for one night. Go spend time with your family.”

Naruto gave him a grateful smile before grabbing Hinata’s hand and tugging her towards him, “Great! C’mon Hinata if we hurry, we can make it to Ichiraku before it closes! Bye Kaka-sensei, Sakura-chan!”

He stood in silence, attempting to process the fact that not only was Naruto married, but he was a _father._ He couldn’t help but wonder what else he had missed.

Soft hands encircled his wrist, bringing his attention back to the present. Sakura was staring at him, her mouth turned down in a concerned frown, “Are you okay? I called you a few times.”

He stared at her hand, firmly clasped around his wrist, confused at the pleasant tingle he felt radiating up his forearm when her skin made contact with his. Mistaking his silence for discomfort, she released her hold on him but her gaze never faltered.

Realizing that she was waiting on an answer, he gave her one of his signature eye-crinkling smiles, “Just tired, Sakura-chan.”

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “Kakashi, that might have worked when I was a _genin_ , but you can’t bullshit a bullshitter. Now, spill.”

If Kakashi was another man, he might have balked at her use of language, but he wasn’t, so he continued to meet her inpatient gaze with an impassive stare. Maybe if he ignored the question, she’d just drop it.

“Ka-ka-shi.’ Her tone was clipped, the type of tone she typically used as a warning that her patience was wearing thin. He had heard it pointed towards Naruto multiple times, usually right before she pummeled him into the ground.

He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated huff, “Really, its nothing. I … I was just wondering what else I’ve missed.”

Sakura’s eyes softened at his admission, taking a moment to think before replying, “Well, if you want … You can stay with me tonight! I have a spare room, and I can catch you up on everything you’ve missed.”

A small part of his conscious, the part that clung to the tiniest bit of morals he had left, wanted to refuse her offer as soon as it left her lips. Sakura was a _woman_ now. He had no business staying the night, even if their relationship was completely platonic. He told himself that his apprehension had nothing to do with him being unable to keep his eyes off her plump ass the entire trip home. Seriously, did those ANBU pants have to be so _tight?_

Just as he was about to refuse her, she spoke up, “I’ll buy us dinner, too!”

Well, then. Who was he to turn down free food?

* * *

Kakashi set the bag of takeout on Sakura's living room table. The soft blue and white tones that made up most of her home decor were definitely not what he expected to see in her home. He expected bright pinks and purples, maybe a fuzzy carpet, but then again, most of his expectations had fallen short since he had returned. 

Sakura was rummaging through her top cabinet, looking for the tea she _swore_ she had seen before her mission. He really tried to ignore the graceful arch in her back, and the way her legs flexed as she tiptoed. He especially tried to ignore the way her shirt rode up, exposing the soft skin of her abdomen. He _really_ _really_ tried. She let out a triumphant,"A-ha!" waving the bag of tea triumphantly, "I'll make us some -"

"Wow, Petal. Didn't think I would be replaced so quickly." 

Kakashi turned to face Genma so quickly, his neck cracked. 

Genma leaned against Sakura's bedroom door, dressed only in some loose fitting pants that hung loosely around his hips. His hair was damp, like he had recently showered and the playful smirk he had on his lips contraindicated his previous statement.

Needless to say, Kakashi was _confused._ He watched Genma saunter over to the kitchen, and his confusion only grew when Sakura looked over her shoulder and greeted him like she was completely used to him hanging around her apartment half-naked. 

"Oh, Genma! I didn't know you were stopping by. Did you want some tea?"

Genma chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. 

Kakashi knew he should have looked away, but he couldn't help but follow the way Sakura's body _melted_ against Genma. He told himself that the only reason knocking Genma on his ass crossed his mind was because he was protective. Definitely not because he was _jealous._ Definitely not that.

Sakura pulled away from Genma, pushing wet strands of hair from his face, "Kakashi-sensei's saying here until Naruto finds him something permanent." 

"You don't have to explain, Petal. I was just trying to surprise you. Good thing I was waiting in your room, and not waiting naked on your couch like I had originally planned."

Sakura flushed a bright red and pinched the skin on his chiseled pec, "Genma!" she chastised.

He gave a playful wink towards Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm _so_ sorry about him." Sakura's apology was muffled, her face pressed against the palms of her hands to hide her embarrassment. 

"Mah, Sakura-chan. It's okay, but if I knew you had a boyfriend, I would have stayed somewhere else."

" _Pft_ , boyfriend? Hell would freeze over before I dated that womanizer. We're just friends, don't worry about him." 

Kakashi raised a single eyebrow at her brazen statement, "I never took you for a friends with benefits type of girl. Last I remembered, you and Sasuke were madly in love with each other."

Sakura laughed, and then laughed some more before she graced him with a reply, "That's been over for _years."  
_

_"_ Oh?" was his only reply, frustrated with himself that he was even curious about her current relationship status.

Despite the bad news, her tone held no malice as she explained the fail of her relationship between her and her first love, "We just wanted different things. My place is here in Konoha, and his is out there, making a difference the best way he knows how."

"That's very mature of you, Sakura-chan."

She smiled coyly and something in Kakashi's gut grew warm at the sight. "Well, I'm twenty-seven now. I hoped I've matured at least a little bit since you last saw me. I'm almost as old and wise as you, old man." 

Kakashi swallowed hard. _More like matured A LOT._

There was something about hearing her age out loud that made him feel uncomfortable, but he pushed the feeling down as Sakura handed him his cup of tea, motioning for him to sit down on one of her couches. 

She sat across from him, legs tucked underneath her and tea in her hand, "Well, what do you want to know?

* * *

Sakura spent hours filling him in on everything he had missed, including but not limited to, all of the rookie twelve's relationship and children status along with the story behind her joining ANBU. 

He stood from the couch and glanced over at her sleeping figure, observing the way her neck was craned to the side uncomfortably. Carefully, as to not wake her, he slid one of his arms underneath the bend of her knee and the other under her neck, lifting her bridal style. She shifted in his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck and giving a contented sigh. His body shuddered as the warmth of her breath penetrated his mask and ghosted along the skin of his neck. He hurried his footsteps, eager to get Sakura in bed and out of his arms to avoid any other unwanted bodily reactions.

Making his way through her bedroom door, he gently placed her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Her hair was tussled, spread across her pillow in a halo of pink. The moonlight shining through her bedroom window illuminated her skin, and Kakashi's heart stuttered in his chest. He felt a pull inside of him. A pull that guided his hand to run through her soft pink tresses. A pull that had him leaning down, his masked lips just a few centimeters away from her. A pull that -

She shifted and a sleepy murmur left her lips, "Kashi?"

He pulled back abruptly, his heart beating erratically in his chest and then sighing in relief when she didn't wake . _What the_ fuck, _Hatake?_ _What were you thinking?!_

He turned on his heel and exited the room swiftly, needing to put space between him and the sleeping kunoichi, The beautiful, sleeping kunoichi. _No, damn it! Not beautiful!_

He shut the door to the guest room and threw himself on the bed unceremoniously. Maybe he was just tired. Yeah, that was it. He was probably nearing delusional exhaustion. Happy with the excuse he had given himself for the less than appropriate urges regarding his pink haired ex-student, Kakashi made himself comfortable and attempted to sleep.

The minute his eyes drifted shut, he was assaulted with the image of rose colored hair and emerald green eyes. _Well, fuck._

He didn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genma and Sakura is one of my top 3 fav pairings! But do not worry my KakaSaku fans. This is a KakaSaku story all the way! What did you guys think?
> 
> I apologize for any grammar errors!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! This story has just under 150 kudos and over 70 people subscribed to it. I am in AWE, you guys fricken rock! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Peeking through the small opening in the door, Kakashi double-checked, and then triple checked to make sure that the coast was clear. Stealthily, he made his way down the hall and towards the front door, turning the knob silently. He gave a small flinch when the doorknob let out a rusty squeak and strained his ears to listen for any movement coming from Sakura’s room. Satisfied with the silence that met his ears, he gave a gentle tug on the door, sighing in relief that his escape had gone undetected.

Just as he was about to step foot outside, a small feminine cough had him snapping his head towards the direction of her living room. A startled yelp made his way past his lips, although he would later deny it, and wide onyx eyes met amused green ones. Sakura sat in the center of her living room, legs crossed, with hands resting against her knees and her palms faced upwards. She lifted an eyebrow in question, and Kakashi fought back an embarrassed laugh. _Had she been there the entire time?_

“Mah, Sakura-chan, you’re up early.”

Sakura gave a small hum of agreement, standing up from the floor and stretching her arms overhead, “I always wake up early to meditate. Plus, the boys – I mean Genma and Shika are coming over for breakfast before we train. You’re welcome to join us.” The last part of her sentence was spoken softer than the rest and Kakashi knew that him trying to make a run for it probably hurt her feelings. Inwardly, Kakashi chastised himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. He was a grown man, for Kami’s sake! This wasn’t the first time he found someone attractive! Shutting the door, he kicked off his boots and made his way towards the kitchen, intent on making it up to her.

He watched for a moment, as Sakura pulled several things from the cabinets, moving around the kitchen with a grace that opposed her fiery temper but that suited her just as well. Wordlessly, he moved alongside her, gathering the ingredients to make a miso soup. From the corner of his eye,he saw her shoot him a warm smile before gesturing to her fridge, “There’s eggplant in the bottom drawer of the fridge.”

He grabbed two.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they sat across from each other, as they waited for her teammates to arrive. “So,” Kakashi started, “How did ANBU happen?”

The question seemed to startle her for a moment before she composed herself and sat her tea cup in front of her. She brought her finger up to her chin, and her eyebrows scrunched together as she pondered her answer. After a few moments, she cleared her throat, “I guess, after you were officially declared KIA, I came at a standstill in my life and in my career.” She paused, shifting in her seat before continuing, “Growing up, all I did was chase after Sasuke, and when you disappeared, I spent a long time chasing you too. After Sasuke and I called it off, he started taking more long-term missions and I was stuck here.” Her lips curled into a smile and her eyes softened, “Genma found me training in the middle of the forest, I had leveled out all the trees there and he asked me to be on his team, and for the first time … I wasn’t chasing anyone. I was standing beside them.”

She bit her lip and Kakashi had a hard time not following the movement with his eyes. The girl in front of him was so different than the one he had last seen. She was surer of herself, more confident, and _happier._ Some part of him expected her to cry when she told her story, but he was pleasantly surprised to find her eyes shining with a fiery resolve instead of tears. It made something in his gut twist and it took most, if not _all,_ of his will power not to pull her across the table and kiss her senseless.

Before he could form an appropriate response, the door slammed open, a jovial Genma walking through the entrance. Sakura immediately threw the empty mug in his direction and pointed an accusing finger at him, “How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!”

Behind Genma, a muttering Shikamaru followed, “Tsk, troublesome. I told you to knock.”

Ignoring both of them, Genma plopped into one of the chairs unceremoniously, placing Sakura’s tea mug on the table, “C’mon, Petal. I was just making sure Kakashi wasn’t taking advantage of your- Ow! Okay, I’m sorry I’ll stop!”

Sakura stood from her chair, huffing angrily and muttering under her breath something about a senbon and his ass, as she readied some plates and tea for her boys.

Across from Genma, Shikamaru sank down into his seat, eyeing Kakashi curiously but not questioning why he was here so early. 

As Sakura brought the plates of food towards the table, Genma elbowed Kakashi on the side, “Neh, Hatake. Are you joining Shika and I in sparring against our Petal here?”

Kakashi blinked owlishly, gaze shifting between Sakura, Genma, and then Shikamaru, “Mah, you two against her? Seems a little unfair don’t you think?”

Shikamaru gave an uncharacteristic snort and Genma guffawed, their amusement only confusing him further.

He felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he turned his head towards Sakura who was viewing him with calculated eyes and a smile too forced to seem genuine. She pushed her plate away, making her way towards her room to change into her training gear and without looking back she barked, “Eat your food, Hatake! I’m going ot kick your ass!”

* * *

Kakashi rested against a tree, forcing air into his lungs despite the ache from the broken ribs Sakura had given him. Besides him, a sweaty and tired Genma chuckled, “Unfair, huh?”

They had been sparring for over 2 hours already, and Shikamaru was already out of commission due to a rather nasty cut Sakura had given him with her tanto. He seriously needed to have a talk with whoever thought it was a good idea to give that girl something so _pointy._

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Sakura was _unbelievable_. Her speed and strength had improved tremendously, and her sharp mind made her a force to be reckoned with. Even with a team of 3, she was able to out maneuver all of them, constantly evading their attacks and attacking with a deadly force.

His focus shifted, as he heard Genma curse. She had found them.

She went after Genma first, dodging the shuriken Kakashi had sent towards her. Her tanto met his in a loud clash, and Sakura swiped her leg to knock Genma off balance. She spun quickly, swiping her tanto again at him, but this time following it with an uppercut of her arm. Genma slashed at her arm, but the coat of chakra strengthened her skin, and the blade gave away, causing him to stumble back.

Taking her distraction with Genma as a good opportunity to attack, Kakashi moved towards her, flying through the hand signs for the headhunter jutsu. He grasped at her ankle, tugging her into the earth, and she let out a gasp, swinging her tanto erratically. The tip of it grazed Genma’s eye and he dropped back, letting out a hiss of pain.

Sakura struggled against the earth, the ground surrounding her splitting as she fought to get loose, “Genma! I’m _so_ sorry!” She pulled herself out of the ground and rushed to his side, Kakashi joining her with an apologetic look in his eyes. She turned her face towards Kakashi, and then he noticed it. The smallest fluctuation of chakra.

_It was a genjutsu._

He brought his hands up and dispelled it, his eyes sweeping over an unconscious Genma before he ducked, barely dodging a chakra infused kick.

“Took you longer to break that then I thought it would, Kakashi- _sensei.”_

He gave a small huff of amusement at her taunting, meeting her head on with a taijutsu combination of his own, “Mah, don’t get cocky, your sensei still has some tricks up his sleeve.”

He grit his teeth, as blocked a punch from her, the force of it causing an ache to run up his arm. Had she always been this strong?

He shifted his weight, dodging an onslaught of swift jabs and kicks, trying to find a pattern to her fighting. The combinations were erratic, and he thought to himself that maybe that was the point. If her enemies could find a fighting pattern, then they’d have a harder time trying to predict her next moves.

He channeled chakra into his hand, catching her arm as she swung at him again. Swiftly he kicked out her legs from underneath her, turning her body and pulling her flush against him, so that her back was pressed up against his chest. He pressed a kunai to the skin of her neck, and brought his lips next to her ear, “Almost, but not quite Sakura-chan.” He felt her shudder against him and then suddenly he was being tossed forward over her shoulder.

His back hit the ground with a hard thud, the air forcefully escaping him. His broken ribs screamed in protest as he gasped, willing air back into his lungs. He blinked once then twice, orienting himself again when he was abruptly made aware of a lingering weight on his lower body.

His eyes widened and his mouth ran dry as he took in the sight of an out of breath Sakura, straddling his lap. Her hair had escaped from the messy bun she had tossed it up in and it clung to her slim neck where beads of sweat ran down towards collarbone. There was blood on her throat from where she had pressed against the kunai, but the skin beneath was already healed. And her eyes. Her eyes were a darker green now, a result from her body being pumped with adrenaline. They were fierce and almost feral, and they drew him in, captivating.

He reached out his hand and cupped her neck, running his thumb across the blood staining her throat, feeling the softness of her skin underneath his hand. Her breath hitched and she shifted above him before leaning forward slightly. “I win, Kakashi.” The way she spoke his name sent a jolt of arousal down his spine, and his hand tightened around her neck.

He could feel her pulse underneath his palm, bounding rapidly against the skin of her neck. With caution and reason thrown to the wind, he brought the thumb that was now stained with her blood towards her mouth, running it gently across her plump bottom lip, smearing her blood against it.

Sakura’s lips parted immediately, her tongue coming to lap at the pad of his thumb tentatively. When he didn’t pull away, she encased her lips around his thumb, entirely, swirling her tongue around the appendage and suckling it gently.

Kakashi let out a soft groan, the heat pooling in his belly trailing further south. If Sakura was bothered by the sudden hardness poking the inside of her thigh, she certainly didn’t show it. She nibbled on his thumb then, never breaking eye contact with him and leaned her body forward, pressing her chest against him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his conscious was screaming at him that this was _wrong_ , but there was no hesitation from Sakura and that was all the reassuring he needed for now.

A loud groan from the bushes broke them from their sexually induced trance, and Genma came stumbling out rubbing at his head, “Damn, Petal. Did you have to knock me out like that?” He raised a curious eyebrow at the two shinobi in front of them, eyeing the flush across Sakura’s cheeks and the red tinge peeking over Kakashi’s mask.

“Uh, so who won?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I was cracking up writing Kakashi trying to sneak out like he was in some sort of covert mission, trying to escape the hands of some crazy villain ninja. What a dork, seriously. 
> 
> I know this was a little bit of a filler, but I have the next chapter just about ready to go, just need to finish up some things! I hope yall enjoyed that tid bit of sexual tension I threw at the end. And don't worry Shikamaru is fine. Sakura healed him and is watching clouds while the rest of them finished sparring. lol!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we can all agree that Sakura is a bad bitch. For that reason, I’m choosing to portray her as someone who is confident in her abilities, confident in herself, and confident in her sexuality. 😍😍

Kakashi laid sprawled across the horrendously orange couch that Naruto had given him as a ‘house-warming gift,’ glaring at the clock situated on the wall across from him. The second hand moved painstakingly slow, the ticking of the clock growing louder with each passing moment. He sat up, suddenly, a frustrated growl leaving his lips.

 _One week_. 

It had been one week since he had given into his desires regarding a certain pink-haired, green-eyed kunoichi. _And in the middle of the training grounds no less!_

He gave an exasperated huff as he replayed the scene in his head for the sixty-second time that week in vivid detail.

When the adrenaline from their spar had fizzled down, a feeling of guilt bloomed in its place. Unable to meet her eyes, he had disappeared in a flurry of leaves and had promptly barricaded himself in the new apartment Naruto had found him, intent on avoiding the fiery medic until the time traveling gods swallowed him whole and spit him out back in the timeline that he belonged. 

Despite the fact that the entire interaction was consensual, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel like a dirty old man. Granted, his reputation as a pervert was well known in Konoha, but that was related to his choice of literature and not so much because of his choice in women. 

Women. 

It was perhaps that aspect of the situation that bothered him the most. Since when was Sakura considered a woman in his eyes? Admittedly, she certainly possessed the physique of a woman, delicate and strong. But just a couple of weeks ago, she hadn't even been old enough to drink?!   
  
He would be lying if he said he didn’t find it hard to differentiate between the Sakura he left seven years in the past and the strong confident Sakura of today. Her alluring grace and strength captivated him, in a way that no one had been able to his entire life, but then she would look at him with those _bright_ green eyes and a wide smile, and he would catch a glimpse of the young Sakura, the Sakura he would comfort when Sasuke brushed her off or called her annoying and it felt like a cold bucket of realization was dumped over him, extinguishing the kindling fire that was growing inside of him.   
  


As if his frustratingly overactive brain didn’t have enough to mull over, he was also rather perturbed at how his attraction toward Sakura had escalated rather quickly. He desperately tried to ignore the small part of him that told him he had noticed her long before that fated mission, insisting to himself that the admiration he had for her during the war was that of a proud sensei. 

He winced, rubbing his palms against his head, willing the impending migraine forming behind his eye sockets to go away.   
  


Maybe he just needed a vacation. A long one. A long vacation far far away from here. He frowned, realizing that Naruto might not be so fond of sending him away when, to them, he had already been gone for ... well, a long time.   
  


Two loud consecutive knocks ripped him from his thoughts, his body instinctively tensing in trepidation that he might find the source of his anxiousness standing behind the door.

Two more knocks then, this time swifter and more forceful. Kakashi gave an audible sigh of relief when he heard a muffled, but very masculine voice, speak, “Hatake-san. The Hokage requests your presence.” 

Making his way to the door, he opened it and dismissed the ANBU operative with a nod of his head. He considered waiting an hour before making his way towards the office, just to keep up appearances, but he had had just about enough of wallowing in his self pity. Plus, being on time _once_ wouldn’t kill him.

* * *

Entering through the open window, Kakashi raised two fingers in greeting, “Yo.”

Stunned, Naruto blinked owlishly at him, his gaze alternating between the copy nin and the clock. “Kaka-sensei! You’re early..?” 

”Mah, I like to keep my students on their toes. What did you need?”   
  


Naruto had the decency to look apologetic and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “Well, I had a mission for you, but your partner isn’t here yet.”

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in response, indicating for the blonde headed knucklehead fo continue. 

“Well, you’re always late! So I sent for your first and told her to be here in 2 hours!”

When he heard Naruto say _her,_ he knew immediately who would be joining him on this mission and his stomach plummeted to the ground.

Schooling his features, he commented nonchalantly, “Mah, I’m sure I could handle the mission just fine on my own. Give these old bones a good warm up.” He crinkled his eyes in a smile for good measure.   
  


Naruto seemed to grow somber for a moment and he wondered if maybe he had noticed he had been avoiding their pink haired teammate. “Kaka-sensei,” he began “there has been sightings of multiple mysterious bright lights near the border of Suna, along with the disappearance of several sand shinobi.”   
  


Kakashi stiffened, the mask around him dipping slightly when he frowned. “Bright lights? You mean-“

”Yes, the same ones. We never found the missing nin that was after you and I have a feeling it’s him stirring up all this trouble. I’m sending you and Sakura to capture him, dead or alive, so we can put an end to this. I’d send Sasuke with you guys, but he’s undercover right now and it would be suspicious pulling him out now.” He tossed a scroll over to him and gave him a reassuring grin, “but between you and Sakura, you’ll have this done in now time, dattebayo!” 

Despite the heaviness of the conversation, Kakashi returned his contagious smile, raising a hand in farewell. “I’ll go let Sakura know them, we’ll leave tomorrow.”

* * *

  
Standing in front of Sakura’s door, he knocked again. Still no answer. He turned on his heel, deciding that he would just come back later to deliver the scroll.

He made his way down the stairs and rounded the corner of her apartment complex, looking up at her balcony. He stopped misstep, noticing that the glass sliding door was slightly ajar. _Hm, maybe she is home?_

Jumping up on her balcony, he made his way towards the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard a muffled moan coming from her room.

He should leave.

He took a step forward.

He should really just turn around and leave. 

Another step.

Peering through the small opening, his breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him.

Sakura’s body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, giving her an ethereal glow and Kakashi couldn’t rip his gaze from her even if he tried. 

His eyes followed the slope of her neck down to her perky breast and then lower to her toned abdomen.

Her mouth was parted, labored moans making their way past swollen lips. Her stomach muscles flexing and rippling with each swivel of her hips. Her hands cupped her breasts and her fingers tugged at her distended nipples, her head tossing back in unadulterated ecstasy. 

Kakashi’s mouth ran dry, and the sounds she made traveled down his spine all the way to his toes. He could hear his pulse bounding in his ears, his heart beating at a ridiculously fast pace. 

Another moan, and this time Kakashi felt heat coil inside of him.  
  


“ _Oh, fuck._ _Genma.”_

Kakashi bristled.

Suddenly, he was aware of the strong calloused hands that were digging into her hips and of the toned tan body laying underneath her. 

Something else unfurled inside of him. Something dark and possessive that pulsed through him and underneath his diminishing arousal. He grit his teeth, watching as Genma’s hands tugged Sakura in for a kiss, her hips never stopping their movement. 

He watched, unable to look away, as the brown haired shinobi reached a hand in between their bodies and began rubbing furious circles against Sakura’s clit. 

Sakura’s body shuddered and then tensed, falling limply into the arms of the man beneath her. A satisfied smile graced her face, and the lingering arousal Kakashi had felt was morphed into a bubbling rage.   
  


As if sensing the intensity of his gaze, Sakura opened her eyes, the after effects of her mind blowing orgasms making it difficult to focus.

She blinked once, twice and then suddenly her eyes were opened wide, staring at Kakashi through the glass door. 

Sensing her stiffen in his arms, Genma raised his head to look in the direction she was staring and before Sakura could stop him, he winked at Kakashi and teased, “Enjoy the show, Hatake?” 

Sakura pulled a sheet against her naked body and smacked him upside the head, “Idiot!” 

She unmounted Genma and made her way towards the balcony door, reaching out towards Kakashi despite her state of undress. “Kashi, what did you need?”

He tossed the scroll at her. “0600. Village gates.” 

Sakura flinched at his cold tone, but took the scroll wordlessly and gave a small nod.

Kakashi was gone the next instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genma is an idiot but I know for a FACT, he’s great in bed. That’s CANON. 😤 My stories are unbeta-d and I constantly find misspelled words, so help a sister out if you guys catch anything. What do y’all think of Genma/Sakura?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don’t mind a bit of self reflecting on Sakura and Kakashi’s part! And if you do well then, idk .. I’m sorry? 😅😂 
> 
> I won't lie to you. This chapter is a bit of a filler. I rewrote it a few times before I gave up and just decided to post it. Enjoy anyways, love you guys!

Sakura pushed off the tree branch, falling in a few paces behind Kakashi.   
  


She had arrived a few minutes before the designated meeting time, anxious to confront him about what he had seen the night before and about what had happened between the two a week prior.

A small part of her had been mortified at being caught mid-coitus with her ANBU team captain, but the bigger part was slightly perturbed at his cold and passive-aggressive reaction. It was unusual to see the copy nin in a state that wasn’t aloof or nonchalant. In hindesight, maybe Genma’s taunting hadn’t aided the already delicate situation.

To her surprise, he had already been waiting for her at the gates, and the way he had greeted her, (with his typical lazy wave and friendly “Yo.” as if yesterday hadn’t happened) had jarred her enough not to bring it up.

But that certainly didn’t mean she would stop thinking about it. Especially since he hadn’t spoken a single word to her after that. 

She gave an aggravated huff, pondering over what Genma had told her after said fiasco.

_Sakura slid her panties up over her legs, a frown marring her face, “I don’t understand why he seemed so upset! I’m an adult, who cares if I’m sleeping with my team leader!”_

_Genma shifted the senbon in his mouth and gave a small scoff of disbelief. “Petal, he isn’t mad about you sleeping with your team leader. He’s upset that you’re sleeping with someone else that isn’t him.”_

_Sakura stood up, narrowing her eyes at him and throwing a decorative pillow at his head. “I’m being serious, Genma!”_

_Dodging the pillow with ease, he sat up on the edge of the bed and folded his arms across his bare chest. “Oh, come on. Please tell me you’ve noticed the way he looks at you. How can you be so dense! Especially after what happened during your spar!”_

_Sakura pulled her shirt over her head to hide her blush, vehemently denying that Kakashi was attracted to her. “Oh, shut it. We were sparring, our adrenaline was high. You know how it is, he’s my sensei. He’s 14 years older than me!”_

_Genma fixed her with a deadpan stare. “Petal, he hasn’t been your teacher in a long time. Plus, now he’s only seven years older than you. What’s the big deal?”_  
  


What was the big deal, indeed? 

Her gaze shifted to his back, taking in his form as he bounded through the trees, swiftly and silently.

The Jonin uniform he wore was loose, and left much to the imagination, but Sakura had healed him enough to know what laid beneath those layers of clothing. She knew that underneath the fabric were taut muscles, marred with scars like a well sculpted piece of art. Of course she had made these observations strictly from a clinical perspective because no self respecting medic would ogle their patients in such a way.   
  
Feeling her cheeks begin to warm, she shook those thoughts from her head, redirecting her focus to the relationship between her current mission partner. 

After the war, she had found herself in an odd type of relationship with Kakashi. A relationship that consisted of witty banter and friendly dinner dates that he always seemed to forget to bring his wallet to. It was an easy friendship, one that relied on the type of trust forged through fire.

An unbreakable bond.

Well, unbreakable until she had started dating Sasuke, that is. When the last remaining Uchiha had asked her out, Kakashi started showing up less and less. At first she had figured he wanted to give her and her blooming relationship some space, but as the weeks went by she started to get the feeling that he had been avoiding her. Briefly, the idea that he might have been jealous crossed her mind. 

Sakura had just decided to approach him when they had been sent on a mission he didn’t return from. 

She frowned, speeding up to run beside him and poked him roughly in the rib. 

He turned towards her and lazily raised an eye brow in response as if to say, ‘ _yes can I help you?’_

Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and she halted her movement, grabbing on to his vest and forcing him to a stop. 

Before he could say anything she spoke in a soft but firm voice, “I’m not doing this again, Kakashi.”

“What-“

“No, wait let me finish. I mean I’m not doing this thing where I silently wonder what it is that I did wrong while you try your best to avoid me, not again.” She gave him a pointed look, as she emphasized the last part, and he at least had the common decency to look down in a small semblance of guilt. 

”The last time you avoided me I never got the chance to make it right, Kakashi.” She choked, holding back frustrated tears.   
  
His eyes widened and he looked up at her, the guilt he felt growing tenfold when he saw the shimmering of tears in her eyes.

He took a tentative step towards her, and when she didn’t back away he closed the distance between them, pulling her into a loose embrace. 

What could he say? That he was jealous of Sasuke all those years ago, and that’s why he stopped coming around? That avoiding her was easier than seeing her with that brooding Uchiha that he thought didn't deserve her? Or that now he was jealous of Genma, and that’s why he acted so coldly?

But because Kakashi was Kakashi, and because he never had a way with words, he settled for a simple, “I’m sorry.”

And because Sakura was Sakura, she understood.   
  


* * *

  
Kakashi gazed at Sakura’s sleeping form from across the dwindling fire, watching the even rise and fall of her chest. 

After Sakura’s insistence, it had been quite easy falling back into their usual routine.

For him, it was just as it had been, and she had admitted that although it had been a while, being with him felt natural to her.

His heart had swelled at those words. 

Besides his apology, Kakashi hadn’t elaborated on why he had acted the way he did, and she hadn’t pushed for answers. Although, he had a feeling she might know anyways. Over the years, Sakura had become quite good at reading him, even with his mask on. A skill she used to her advantage frequently. 

It was always difficult for him to come to terms with his feelings (as he had buried them quite deeply beneath a pile of self loathing and guilt). Before the time skip, he had found himself looking forward to the time he got to spend with the pink haired spitfire, and that had been the first of his worries.

Kakashi’s train of thought was broken when he heard her mumble his name. He inched closer to her as she shifted, tossing the top part of sleeping bag away from her. Her lips parted in a soft sigh. 

His eyes lingered on her face, half obscured by her messy pink curls, and he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he remembered the determined look in her eye when she had confronted him earlier that day. 

Absentmindedly, he admitted to himself that getting to know the new parts of Sakura, might be a good start in fixing their relationship.   
  


* * *

Sakura muffled a yawn behind her fist and then ran her hands though her pink locks, picking out leaves from her hair and flicking them towards Kakashi who sat to her right going over various scrolls.

He regarded her without looking, flicking the leaves off of his legs. “Mah, Sakura-Chan. I let you sleep during your watch, and this is the thanks I get?”

She rolled her eyes in barely contained annoyance. “I didn’t ask you to. I’m in ANBU team member now, you can trust me to keep watch you know.”

”I do trust you, it wasn’t that.” He continued to ruffle through the scrolls.

”Well, then why didn’t you wake me up for my watch?!”

Briefly, he debated whether he should tell her that she had been calling his name in her sleep. The debate was over before it started. Of course he should. If only just to get a ride from her. 

Kakashi turned to look at her with an amused look in his eye and a smirk beneath his mask. “Well, you were saying my name in your sleep. I didn’t want to interrupt your seemingly _pleasant_ dream. Care to share?”

Immediately her face flushed red and she struggled to articulate any proper words to respond to his teasing. At her stunned (and silent) expression, Kakashi chuckled. “That good, huh?”

Regaining some of her sensibility, Sakura punched him in the arm. “Pervert!” she growled. 

At this, Kakashi tossed his back in an uninhibited laugh, causing Sakura’s glare to soften.

It had been so long since she had heard him laugh. The deep rumbles of his laughter warmed her from the inside out and she held back a blush when he caught her staring.

She took a bite of her breakfast bar, ignoring his look and pointing at the scrolls in front of him. “So? What’s the plan?”

 _Smooth_ , Sakura.

Kakashi's eyes lingered on her face for a moment longer before he turned back to the scrolls, gesturing vaguely towards them. "I'm not sure yet. None of the missing sand shinobi have anything in common besides their disappearance. Since I returned, 3 of them have gone missing."

Sakura reached for one of the scrolls, eyes skimming its contents thoughtfully. "Hm. Why don't we start with the last known location of the one who went missing most recently."

Giving a small hum of agreement, Kakashi tossed another scroll at her. "That would be Kyoto, then. It's a small village just north of the Suna border, just about an hour from here."

"It'd be easier if we sent the dogs ahead of us, once we get there. They might be able to find some clues," 

Kakashi suddenly seemed uncomfortable, a frown creasing the fabric of his mask. "I can't."

At her confused expression, he gave a sigh, pocketing the scrolls into his bag. "I tried. Right before you and your team found me. I wasn't able to summon them. I don't know why."

When she didn't reply, he glanced over at her, only to find her staring at the sky with a contemplative look on her face, then her face brightened with sudden realization. "Try it again!"

Kakashi stared at her as if she had grown two heads and she gave an exasperated huff, offended that she even had to bother explaining herself. "When I checked you over that day, your chakra pathways were inconsistent. Normally, our chakra flows through us in a steady, even stream, right? Well, that day it was more of a trickle, kind of like when you've depleted most of your chakra. I figured you flying seven years into the future might have had something to do with it because when when you came in for your follow up, your chakra was back to normal."

He hesitated, afraid to get his hopes up. Beside the initial shock of seeing everyone he had once been close to age seven years, the loss of his ninken had been the toughest to get accustomed to. He withdrew the scroll from one of his pockets and went through the hand signs, slowly than he usually would. He bit his thumb, unfurling the scroll and swiping his thumb across it. 

The world stilled around him and suddenly he was laying flat on his back, a crushing weight settled on top of him. Wet tongues ran up and down his face, and he gave a breathless laugh, reaching out to pet the heads of all his ninken. 

He opened his eye, meeting the half lidded eyes of Pak-kun who was perched directly on top of his chest. "Took you long enough, boss." Pak-kun turned toward Sakura, who was beaming from ear to ear. She crouched down, scratching the ninken behind the ears affectionately, giggling when his hind leg behind to thump enthusiastically. "You always gave the best scratches, pinkie."

"Mah, that hurts." Kakashi sat up, with the ninken sitting in front of him. "I know it's been a while. But are you boys up for some snooping around?"

Pak-kun snorted. "We've been ready, boss. What do you have for us?"

After a brief explanation, the pack set out ahead of them.

Kakashi watched as Sakura prepared to follow them, catching her arm gently before she left. She turned to face him, her eyebrows scrunched in concern. "Is everything okay, Kashi?"

Stepping forward, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering longer than necessary. Her breath hitched at the blatant display of affection and the warmth in his gaze. Genma's word echoed back at her. _Please tell me you've noticed the way he looks at you._

He was closer now. 

His breath fanned across his face and when he spoke, his voice was low and thick. "Thank you." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and Sakura felt her face flush before decidedly leaning into him. 

He stepped back, eyes crinkling into a smile, and she could _swear_ she saw a hint of pink creeping up from beneath his mask. He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I don't think I would have thought to try again. I had basically given up."

She gave him a small smile, grabbing his hand and squeezing it for reassurance. "You don't have to thank me. I didn't really do anything, it was all you."

He shook his head, staring at their joined hands before he turned his palm upward and interlaced their fingers together. "No, I do. Thank you, for everything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Again, I'm sorry if it wasn't the most astounding chapter but I promise it picks up!
> 
> That being said, I also want to say that one of my favorite parts of sharing this with you is getting to interact with you guys in the comments. So, I have two questions for you! 
> 
> 1\. Who else do you ship with Sakura, besides our fine specimen of a man, Kakashi? 
> 
> 2\. Was KakaSaku your OTP since day one? Personally, when I was younger I loved SasuSaku, but as I grew up I was ten times more attracted to Kakashi as a romantic interest. I blame this on my old(er) age. 😂


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, you guys! I was about half way done with this chapter when I realized I hadn't saved it. I usually like writing it on a Word document and then copy and pasting but lesson learned, seriously. I was pretty bummed but eh, what are you gonna do about it? 
> 
> MOVING ONNNNNNN! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! and as per always, thank you for sticking around. You guys rock my socks.

Sakura and Kakashi stood at the entrance of the cave that the pack had led them to after finding a Suna headband abandoned at the mouth. The cavern was dark and humid, and the roar of the waterfall behind them made it difficult to communicate by talking.

They shared an apprehensive look, their shinobi instincts screaming at them that something wasn't quite right. 

Taking a wary step forward, Kakashi turned to Sakura and used the ANBU hand signs they had both been taught to ask _'Can you sense anything?'_

Closing her eyes, Sakura released a small stream of chakra, letting it flow through the entirety of the cavern. Her chakra seeped into the floor and into the walls, letting her picture the layout of the cave. Her brows furrowed in concentration and she broke the chakra flow, looking over to Kakashi and signing back. ' _There's something towards the back of the cave. It looks like an empty room.'_

_''Do you sense any hidden chakra signatures?'_

_'No.'_

Taking Sakura's hand, Kakashi led them forward, relying on his sense of smell and keen hearing to make it through the pitch black darkness of the cave. They moved stealthily, and Sakura's focused shifted to the weight of his hand in hers. His hand was warm against hers and even through the gloves he wore, she could feel the ragged lines of the scars that littered his knuckles and palm. Absentmindedly, she ran her thumb over the uneven edge of one particularly large scar at the bottom of his thumb. She wondered what story it carried and if one day he would be willing to share. 

A dim light up ahead broke her from her musing, and she scolded herself for the feeling of disappointment she felt when Kakashi pulled his hand from hers. 

They continued to move forward, the loud crash of the waterfall fading away the further they moved from the entrance. She followed Kakashi's footsteps, careful to keep quiet in case there were any nin that she hadn’t able to sense, although it was very unlikely.

The dim light grew brighter, illuminating the walls just enough that they were able to make out a multitude of markings. 

Entranced by the strange shapes, Sakura ran face first into Kakashi's back with a startled yelp. She rubbed her nose, glaring at the broad shoulders of the silver haired nin and whispered angrily. "Kakashi, what are you doing!?" 

She took in the way his shoulders were tensed and moved around his side to place a hand on arm, only to freeze when the back of the cave came into view.

Her heart stilled inside her and she felt her knees give away from underneath her. Panic swept through her entire body like an icy cold river and when her knees hit the hard rocky ground, she could barely make out the muffled voice of Kakashi through the pounding in her ears. 

There were hands on her shoulders now, shaking her firmly but her focus was on the hundred of pictures pinned up on the cave wall. Pictures of _her_. Alone. And with friends. Pictures of her asleep in the comfort of her home and others taken while she was wrapped intimately with Genma or with _Sasuke._

Bile rose in the back of her throat and a strangled whimper left her at the realization that these pictures had been collected over the span of almost a decade. _How long had they been watching her? Why? How?_

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose and then exhaling out her mouth. Leaning back, she realized that in the midst of her panic attack, Kakashi had settled behind her and wrapped two strong, comforting arms around her waist.

She took another breath, focusing on the beat of his heart against her back and the sound of his voice whispering reassurance into her ear.

_'In and out. That's it, Sakura. Breathe. Just breathe.'_

She didn't know how long they sat there, but slowly she felt her composure returning to her. When she was able to stand without feeling light headed, Kakashi pulled her up to her feet. His eyes were composed but she could see the trepidation he tried to hide and she knew that he was as worried as she was. it made her stomach church. 

He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze before turning back to scan quickly over the multitude of pictures that surrounded him. He seemed to hesitate before decidedly moving forward and pulling the pictures off the wall.

Without turning he spoke quietly, "We're taking these with us. I think it's best we report back to the Hokage before we move forward." He paused, finally turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder, waiting for her input. 

She gave a terse nod, moving to the other side of the wall to help him take down the pictures and if Kakashi noticed the way her hands trembled he was wise enough not to mention it.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of Naruto, bracketed by Shikamaru and Genma. Naruto paced around his office, his disheveled robes following his path as he ran a shaky hand through his short blonde locks. 

Naruto had reacted to the news of their findings just as well as they had, and it had taken the logical reasoning of both Shikamaru and Kakashi to keep him from putting the village on an emergency lock down.

From a friends point of view, Naruto was furious that the target of these nin seemed to be his long time friend turned sister. As a Hokage, his anger brewed frustration at the fact that there was an enemy hidden among _his_ village.   
  
He turned his eyes towards them, his eyes narrowed into slits gleaming a deep red that hinted at the stirrings of Kurama’s power. He took a deep breath, reeling in the overflow of red chakra and leaned against his desk, arms crossed.

When he opened his eyes to speak his eyes were back to cerulean blue but the seriousness of his voice didn’t falter. “The safety of this village is first and foremost,” he clicked his teeth, looking out the window before continuing, “I don’t know how they got here but for them to go undetected for nearly a decade is unacceptable.”   
  


Across him, Sakura shifted as worry settled deep inside her stomach. There was a handful of times she had seen Naruto this bothered and it did little to ease her slowly escalating fear. She felt something touch her hand and she looked down just in time to see Kakashi curl his pinky around hers. When she looked up at him, his gaze was on Naruto but when he gave her finger a quick squeeze her heart warmed at the thought that in the midst of this, he was still looking for small ways to calm her. 

“The war brought in an influx of refugees. I wouldn’t be surprised if they used that as an opportunity to get by undetected.” Shikamaru drawled. His eyes flickered to Sakura’s. “I’ll go through the census to see if I can find anyone who stands out.”

Sakura gave him a thankful smile. The years had brought them closer together and she could through the tenseness in his shoulder that he was serious about discovering who was behind the photos.

She looked over at her other teammate who was surprisingly quiet and was surprised to find his mouth without a senbon. His eyebrows were scrunched and his jaw was clenched tight. He turned towards her when her gaze lingered and he gave her a wink. It was enough of a statement as any. 

“I don’t know how they might be related, but it’s too much of a coincidence that these pictures were found near the last known location of the Sand-nin.” Naruto spoke up. He looked at Shikamaru. “Ask Temari and see if you can find any correlations. Sakura-Chan, I can have a team of ANBU-“

Sakura interrupted, ”No.”

”C’mon, Petal. Don’t be hardheaded.”

“Genma, I _am_ ANBU, and they still got close enough to take these pictures. They even got past _you.”_

”Well, excuse me if I as a little busy-“

“I’ll do it.” Kakashi’s voice broke through Genma’s and Sakura looked up at him in shock, his eye crinkling in response.   
  


Naruto nodded, not waiting for Sakura to formulate a response. “Alright. Shikamaru keep me updated on your findings. I’m pulling you guys from mission scheduling. I need you ready to move as soon as we get a lead on this. Dismissed.”

* * *

  
The walk home was a quiet one. Sakura pushed open her apartment door and made way to her room with Kakashi close behind. 

To say she was exhausted was an understatement. She felt physically and emotionally drained but still her brain was working overtime, trying desperately to make sense of the last forty eight hours. 

She was _scared_ and that in itself was something that was hard for her to deal with. She had worked hard to overcome all of the obstacles in life. Worked hard to become strong. To become _fearless_. But the sight of her in every single one of those pictures had the very same pillars of strength she had built from the ground up, crumbling down.

It was _suffocating_.

She made her way towards her bed, stripping out of her cold ANBU armor until she was only in bindings and shorts. Sliding in underneath her covers, she suppressed the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her.   
  


Kakashi sat on his haunches next to the head of her bed. He ran his hand up her arm in a feable attempt to calm her.

“We’ll find them, Sakura. We won’t stop until we do.” 

Sakura could only nod in response and when Kakashi got up to make his way to the living room, her hand shot out on it’s own accord. 

Her hand wrapped around his wrist and his heart clenched at the first sob that wracked through her body. 

“Please-“ Her voice broke. “Stay.”   
  
Her plea settled deep inside his chest and Kakashi wasted no time ridding himself of his own armor. He moved to settle besides her, ignoring the fact that sharing a bed with a former student was beyond inappropriate because _fuck the rules, she needs me._

Slipping one arm underneath her shoulders and wrapping the other around her waist, he pulled her against his chest just as she finally let go. 

She pushed her face into the crook of his neck, hiding her face from him but the drops falling down his neck told him that she was crying. She trembled against him and Kakashi rubbed soothing circles into the small of her back.

It was well into the night before her sobs subsided and when he called out her name he noticed that she had fallen asleep tucked against him. 

Flashes of Sakura’s face when they found the hideout crept into his mind and he pulled her closer to him. His heart hurt for her and he ached to take away the fear and worry that she felt. He knew this need to protect her ran far beyond the protectiveness a sensei feels for his student, but as he focused on the warm body he had pressed against him, he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

His lips found the crown of her head and when he fell asleep it was with a promise to keep her safe, _always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!! 
> 
> So excited to see what you guys think! If y'all are wondering what the heck the missing Sand nin have to do with anything as well as the big burly time traveling jutsu casting ninja from the beginning of the fic, do not fret. I will tie it all in as the story progresses.
> 
> Anywho, I know sometimes people are a little shy about leaving comments because lets be honest, what do we even SAY?! WELL! If it pleases you, id like you guys to drop an emoji that best represents your reaction to the story or chapter. Of course, if you guys want to leave a more detailed comment I highly encourage you to do so! It fuels my creativity juice lol! 
> 
> Much love,  
> \- white blossom


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been waiting for an update IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND I LOVE YOU GUYS OKAY!
> 
> As a thank you for your patience, I will be doing a small raffle for you guys! All you have to do is comment on this chapter to enter. Winner gets to requests a one shot between a pairing of their choice! I will be choosing the winner 14 days from the day of this update.
> 
> Update 10/15/20: The raffle is closed! Thank you so much to everyone who participated ♥️

_She feels like she’s suspended in a void of darkness, hands desperately reaching out for something, for someone, only to come up empty._

_There’s a loud piercing noise in her ear that sends a shiver down her spine before she realizes that the sound is her own screams. It’s like nails scraping against a chalkboard, but she can’t stop calling for help._

_She feels like she’s screaming for hours, throat raw and overused, voice fading into the dark abyss._

_There’s a shutter of light, blinding almost, followed by another. It’s quick, illuminating the emptiness around her just enough for her to see that is never ending._

_An icy feeling of dread sweeps through her. It starts at her toes and work’s it’s way up, slowly, robbing her of warmth. It seeps into her veins, freezing the blood that courses through them. There's a weight against her chest and the feeling only intensifies. It’s paralyzing. She wants to run, to fight, but she can’t move._

_Another shutter of light._

_This time it lasts long enough for her to see the shadow of a man looming over her. She feels like she’s suffocating now, screams dying in the back of her throat, lungs constricting but never expanding, waiting for a breath that will never come._

_A fourth shutter._

_Now he’s closer, shadowed face inching towards her, a maniacal grin on his face the only visible feature._

_A fifth shutter._

_She’s staring into empty sockets where his eyes should be. The smile is still stretched across his face and he’s screaming her name._

_“Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!”_

  
  
  


* * *

Sakura’s eyes shoot open, frantic and unfocused. She can hear her name being called but it does nothing to abate the crippling fear that lingers. 

She thrashes against a solid chest and pools chakra into her first, instinctively, before she’s pushed back into her bed, arms held above her. 

“Sakura.”

The tender tone, so different from the shadowed man, causes her to refocus. She blinks away the tears that obscure her vision and her breath catches at the sight of Kakashi hovering over her, mask pooled around his neck and features contorted into a worried expression. There’s a purple bruise blooming just underneath his left cheek, the burst capillaries clearly visible against the pale skin of his jaw. 

Sakura slumps into her mattress, eyes fixated on Kakashi’s face. Guilt stirs within her, adding to the myriad of emotions she’s already feeling. She pulls an arm away from his grip, lips trembling, as she presses a glowing hand against the curve of his jaw. 

Kakashi remains silent above her, eyes crinkling to relay his gratefulness. Reaching toward her, he mirrors her action and brings a calloused hand to cup her face. She doesn’t notice she’s still crying until he sweeps his thumb across her cheek, delicately wiping away her tears. 

There’s no judgement or pity when he looks at her, only a deep understanding. And maybe he does understand that there are some fears that you’re unable to run away from, even in your sleep.

He turns his head slightly breath fanning against her palm, as he sighs softly, “Are you okay?”

Unable to find her voice, she only manages a small nod, hoping that it’s enough of an answer. 

He doesn't respond immediately, a habit she’s noticed he falls into when he isn’t quite sure what to say. She watches his mouth press into a firm line and she’s surprised by the emotions that flicker across his face. Unmasked, Kakashi is just as easy to read as she is. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Sakura.” The words are spoken with such resolve that it leaves no room for doubt or insecurities. 

She zones in on the feel of his palm pressed against her cheek and his other hand that’s still circled around her wrist. She maneuvers her own, intertwining their fingers together, the other hand still cradling his cheek and whispers, “I know.” 

And she does know, because despite his tendencies to be late and aloof demeanor, Kakashi has always been dedicated to the safety of his loved ones and no amount of time could ever change that.

The lull in their conversation makes Sakura glaringly aware of the position that they are in. She can feel the hardened muscles of Kakashi’s abdomen pressed up against her chest and the calluses of his fingertips stroking against her skin. There's a new type of tension building in the atmosphere between them. It’s magnetic, hypnotic almost, and it draws her closer to him before she can realize it. 

Kakashi’s charcoal eyes are piercing, and there’s a flutter in her stomach that she hasn’t felt since the first time Sasuke kissed her. It’s surprising and briefly she thinks that maybe Genma is a little more observant than he lets on. Her eyes drop to his lips, full and pink, and when he leans forward, she meets him in the middle.

It’s a soft press of lips, chaste. There is no tongue or teeth, just a firm molding of their mouths, but it’s exactly what she needs. He doesn’t push for more, taking only what she’s offering and there’s a sudden tug in her chest that makes her eyes water. 

She remembers now, the feelings of security and comfort he could bring to her with just his presence, something she had forgotten in his seven year absence. It’s so easy to forget her worries, her fears, here with him. He anchors her, grounds her, makes her feel safe. 

He breaks the kiss first, pulling away just enough to catch the soft blush that dusts the apples of her cheeks. She watches as his lips spread into a warm smile that intensifies the butterflies in her stomach and simultaneously melts away any lingering apprehension about what’s to come. 

“Come on, you need to eat something. You skipped dinner yesterday.” He says, tugging her up as he stands. 

Sakura grimaces, punching an oily strand of hair between her fingers. “I think i’m going to shower first.” 

He murmurs an agreement, pulling up his mask and making his way toward the kitchen. “You shower then. Breakfast will be done by the time you’re out.”

“You don’t have to do that, Kakashi.” 

He gives her a pointed look over his shoulder and sighs. “Yes, I know you’re perfectly capable, but I want to make you breakfast.”

She doesn’t try to cover her smile at his retort as she rolls her eyes at him. ‘Stubborn man,’ she thinks. 

  
  


* * *

Kakashi fumbles around the kitchen for a solid ten minutes before he has to chastise himself for acting like a hormonal fifteen year old. 

He turns on the rice cooker and fires up the stove top to boil some eggs, working meticulously to keep his mind from wandering. 

Too bad it doesn’t work. 

He lets out a slow sigh, running his hand through his disheveled locks. ‘ _A kiss shouldn’t have me acting like this,_ ’ he thinks. 

The thought is almost irrelevant. Because of course it’s different, it’s _Sakura_. Sweet, caring, strong, Sakura. It’s always been different. The fact that he slept beside her last night was proof enough. 

Kakashi could count on one hand the number of times he’s woken up to a woman beside him, usually only when their company is considered good enough for a rest performance. The number of times he’s slept with a woman for the sake of comfort, though? Zero. 

The feelings he’s kept tightly sealed since after the war begin to boil over and he has to take a deep breath to clear his mind. 

‘Now’s not the time,’ he thinks. 

He twists to face the hallway just in time to catch the senbon that’s flung at him. 

“A little slow, Hatake.” 

Genma’s lazy drawl coupled with his smug smirk is something that will always get on Kakashi’s nerves despite their typically easy going comradery. He makes this very known with the glare he sends at him. 

“How did you get in, Shiranui?”

Shikamaru follows, stepping out from the hallway. He answers for Genma, shrugging a shoulder towards Sakura’s room, “Through her window.” His dark eyes sweep over Kakashi’s wrinkled clothes, gaze cold and calculating before he locks eyes with him again. “I saw your vest in her room.” 

The way he tosses that bit of information is nonchalant but Kakashi can tell he’s baiting for something. He turns back to the pot of boiled eggs, switching off the stove top and busying himself by serving his and Sakura’s onsen tamago. 

Genma’s chortle cuts through the mounting tension and he moves through the kitchen, tossing an arm around Kakashi’s shoulders. “You sly dog!” 

Shrugging Genma’s arm off of him with an exaggerated scoff, he quickly replies, “It’s not like that.” He turns back to face Shikamaru, raising an eyebrow at him. “Clearly you have something to say. I never thought you to be the type to tiptoe around things.” 

Shikamaru squares his shoulders, standing just a little bit taller and when he speaks, it’s in a tone Kakashi hasn’t heard him speak in since the Fourth Shinobi War. “I don’t particularly care about your feelings., but what I do care about is keeping Sakura safe. You should have sensed us earlier. If you’re too  _ distracted,  _ then me and Genma can take over.” The insinuation is clear.

Kakashi crosses his arms, meeting Shikamaru’s fierce gaze, equally. “Sakura’s safety is priority. It won’t happen again.” 

In an instant, the tension is gone and Shikamaru resumes his lazy posture and pulls up a dining room chair to lounge in. “Good because having to sleep on Sakura’s couch would have been a real drag.” 

“Wait, wait, wait, -“ Genma waves his hand around, “ so you didn’t sleep with Sakura?” 

Kakashi’s deadpan stare is all the answer he needs and Genma guffaws, slapping him on his back playfully. “Hatake, my man, you are missing out! She does this thing where - ow!”

A flying brush smacks him right between the eyebrows and he pouts at a bristling Sakura, fresh out of the shower. 

“Petal, that hurt.” He whines, rubbing at the red spot.

Sakura huffs, ignoring his comment and seating herself next to Shikamaru. She smiles gratefully when Kakashi sits a plate of food in front of her, gesturing to her ANBU teammates and speaking in between mouthfuls of rice. “What are you guys doing here?”

Genma pulls up a chair, twisting it around before he sits so he’s straddling the back of it. “We were just checking in on you. We were worried about you.” Sakura’s eyes soften, looking between him and Shikamaru, who nods a confirmation. 

“Thanks guys, it means a lot, but I’m feeling a lot better now that I have all my boys here.” She smiles at them, all teeth and cheek.

Kakashi feels his heart stutter at being included in her term of endearment, and when she meets his gaze, her wide grin turns into a softer smile, just for him. 

Two hard knocks against her front door has the four of them jumping to attention. Two soft rasps follow and they relax, recognizing the familiar cadence that ANBU agents present when they’re at your door.

Sakura opens it, receiving a scroll from the masked operative and nodding her thanks before they sunshin away. 

It’s a Hokage’s summon, and she hurriedly unfurls it, green eyes quickly scanning the contents of the scroll. A small smile tugs at her lips when she finishes, eyes lifting to look at the three shinobi standing around her table. 

“It’s Sasuke-kun.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience guys, I'll def try and update more regularly! But you know, work, life lol!
> 
> Update 10/15/20: The raffle winner has been drawn! I will post the winner with the next chapter. ♥️
> 
> Please be informed that there are few things I will not write. I am open to all ships and prompts except incest, dubious consent, and underage sex. 
> 
> On a lighter note, you can find me on tumblr as wickedblossom13. ❤️


End file.
